


I'm you...But Better

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, So so sorry, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: This was a secret santa I wrote back in december for SpaceDad on the Voltron Amino





	

He wasn't sure when he had stopped feeling his heart beating or how long he had laid there , all he knew was that he was going to die. The crimson liquid oozing from the hole that had appeared after the strange warm feeling of an energy weapon was pulled from his chest which had eased through his flesh and muscle like a hot knife through butter, an inch from his heart. His tall frame was now resting on it's side letting the blood, pooling beneath him and spreading as more joined. Time was moving slowly for him as his darkening grey eyes watched the blood crept out, dispersing before him, not believing that his body had actually held that much and kept telling himself he was almost out.

His pale skin was slowly turning paler and almost ghost like as he was trying to breath normally and regain some sense of normality with his body but it was refusing to respond. The air he was taking in stung his lungs and burnt his throat to the point he wanted to give up on the life fuel and just accept this as his fate but he had made a promise. A promise he wanted to keep. That he needed to keep. Moving hurt but he still tried. One inch at a time trying to at least get himself up onto his knees. On all fours now more blood started to drip onto the once glossy floor. 

Stood in front of him from the corner of his eye he could see the weapon that had ripped through him, his blood trickling down the edge and dripping onto the floor, creating a smaller puddle than the one he was lay in. The person who had pushed the weapon into his tender flesh stood there watching him as his life was draining away, the familiar purple glow of energy shone round their hand. Opening his mouth to speak a choked cough came from him as the air he longed for, to help him carry on, caught in his dry throat. Why hadn’t he finished him off yet?

The blood wasn't the only body fluid now leaving the slowly dying body as he could no longer hold back his tear as he looked into the cold pale eyes of his killer. How had he been so stupid as to do this alone. The blood was now drying on the floor beneath him as he threw his body up so that he was only sat on his knees. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the hole next to his heart or the realisation that this could be it. 

It was clear in his eyes there wasn't much fight to live left in the black paladin as his attacker knelt before him, not bothering about the blood that had started to soak into the ground that he knelt in.   
“The second version is always better” There was venom in the words as grey eyes stared into the blazing yellow eyes of the other. It was like looking in the mirror. Apart from the eyes they were the same. Same hair, same scars, same build. Trying to talk, Shiro coughed up more of the blood that seemed to be endless and he doubled over on himself. The attacker before him lifted his chin with a small smirk.   
“I’m you but better, I’m Kuro” The black paladins vision was starting to tunnel barely registering the call of his name from somewhere that seemed so far away. Everything was losing colour but the brilliant purple still burned in his vision as Kuro lifted his weaponised hand once more. Closing his eyes Shiro felt like he was falling, so far down, with no ground to land upon.


End file.
